Gas turbomachine components are designed to withstand significant temperatures in order to achieve a desired lifespan. Some of this heat-enduring capability is accounted for in material type, and some is accounted for in the incorporation and design of cooling features in the components. However, as material prices increase, and the ability to manipulate those materials becomes more challenging, the cost of producing a gas turbomachine component with desired lifespan is increasingly difficult.